Family Moments
by Saint Ginger
Summary: The one couple everyone knew would get together is finally together. Follow Dick and Barbara through there life, from being newly weds to having kids.
1. Returning Newlyweds

**Summary: **The one couple everyone knew would get together is finally together. Follow Dick and Barbara through there life, from being newly weds to having kids.

**Rating:** T, just in case

**Pairing:** Barbara and Dick

**Aurthor's Notes**: So, since I said I would make this so here it is.

* * *

"Batgirl to Oracle, come in" Stephanie Brown whispered into her headset as she glanced round a crate, spotting the group of gunmen looking for her.

"This is Oracle, how can I be of service?" Barbara Gordon, well now Grayson since she got married, answered on the other end.

The newly wed had just arrived back in town with her new husband and the two had both dived right back into their crime-fighting personas. Barbara had decided to stay as Oracle, even though Stephanie had offered to hand her back the cowl for Batgirl after she got her legs back, and Dick had returned to being Nightwing, since Tim had been filling in for him while he was out of town.

"Hey, could you send some help?" Stephanie asked "I'm kind of in a bit of a situation. A big one for that matter"

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Um, let's just say goons, with guns, looking for a pretty blond bat who just kicked half of there asses" Stephanie answered.

There was a sigh on the other end and Stephanie heard her speaking to someone else, Barbara then replied into her headset "Nightwing and Red Robin our on there way. Try not to get yourself killed while you wait"

"No, promises" Stephanie told her, sliding further round the crate "How's the hubby?"

Barbara laughed "He's fine"

"And how's the married life?" Stephanie asked quietly as she heard a goon walk closer to the crate.

"It's some getting used to" Barbara answered "But, the two of us our...managing. I'm mean we were living together before we got married but now it's all new last names and stuff like that, has some getting used to"

Stephanie smiled, hearing the sound of a glass window shattering off in the distance "Well sounds like your hubby and my ex have arrived"

"Have fun" Barbara joked on the other end.

"See you round" Stephanie replied and jumped out from behind the crate.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Dick announced as he pulled off his mask, sneaking into his apartment from the balcony.

He shut the window as he heard the bedroom door opened and Dick saw his red headed, twenty five year old, wife's head poked out of the bathroom. She smiled at him one of her gorgeous, bright smiles as she stepped into the room. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she was wearing one of his old college football jerseys. She walked around the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, Mrs. Grayson" Dick smiled down at his wife "How was your evening?"

"Oh, you know" Barbara replied "Took a long, nice, warm, bath and had some mediocre, Gotham take-out with my loving husband"

"Damn, I missed the bath again" Dick cursed under his breathe, making Barbara laugh as she gave him another small peek.

"Well, you need a bath" she told him pinching her nose "You stink"

She then pulled back and turned around, whipping Dick in the face with her pony-tail slightly, and headed towards the bed. Lifting up the covers, she slid into it and covered herself in the duvet, snuggling deeper so she vanished under it. Dick smiled and nodded to her, giving her a two fingered salute as he headed towards the bathroom.

After his quick shower, Dick slid into the bed next to Barbara and wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled in closer to her husband. She even moved her body around so her face was right next to Dick's chest. In return, Dick rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Love you" Barbara mumbled in his arms.

"Love you to" Dick replied.

* * *

"Barbara?" Dick called out as he scanned the counter "Have you seen my badge?"

"It's by the fruit bowl" Barbara answered from the bedroom.

Dick glanced at the fruit bowl on the table and saw his badge laying on it. He smiled, snatched it off the table and pushed it into his back pocket.

"Thanks Babs" Dick thanked her as he pulled on his jacket.

The bedroom door opened and Barbara came out in a green turtle neck and jeans. She was pulling her hair into a messy bun as she grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl and her black pea coat from the hanger. Barbara bit into the apple and held it in her mouth as she quickly pulled on her jacket, with Dick holding the door open for her.

"Detective" Barbara smiled.

"Mrs. Grayson" Dick smiled back as she walked past.

She gave him a quick kiss as she walked by and told him "Don't forget, Artemis's baby shower is on Sunday and there is a charity event at Wayne Manor tonight"

Dick let out a small moan of annoyance as he shut the apartment door and locked it.

"Do we have to go?" Dick asked.

"Yes" Barbara answered "He paid for most of our wedding and our honeymoon. It's the least we could do, since the tabloids have been bothering him about us since we left"

Dick let out a sigh "Fine, but if I, or we, get attacked by Vicki Vale or some gossip tabloid, you are on your own"

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him, while Dick threw his hands up in a surrendering position, as they entered the elevator.

"I'm just saying" he told her with a shrug and she rolled her pale, blueish-green eyes at him.

"You are so annoying" she told him.

Dick laughed and kissed her forehead as the elevator "Well, you married me"

"Don't push it" Barbara told him as they exited the apartment complex.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, a little slow and nothing really happening, but it's a first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Charity Events

**Summary: **The one couple everyone knew would get together is finally together. Follow Dick and Barbara through there life, from being newly weds to having kids.

**Rating:** T, just in case

**Pairing:** Barbara and Dick

**Author's**** Notes**: Here is the next chapter. This story is more of a story, with one-shots, rather then just one-shots.

* * *

"Mr. Grayson! Jennifer Lawson from Gotham Gazette" the brunette reporter basically pounced on Dick Grayson as she spotted him in the crowd of rich business men and politicians "Can I ask you some quick questions?"

"_Why me?_" Dick thought to himself.

He glanced over towards his wife, who was standing by her father, and mouthed '_Help me_' slowly. She just smiled and gave him a little wink, before turning back to continue her conversation with her father. Dick's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the back of her head, before putting on a smile and turning back to the tabloid journalist.

"Miss Lawson, how are you?" he asked.

"Please, call me Jennifer. I was wondering if I could ask you about your new life, what with being married now?" Jennifer asked, holding a pen and notebook in her hands.

"It's some getting used to" Dick answered "But, I've married the prettiest girl in Gotham so I can't complain"

Jennifer nodded, scribbling down words in the notebook "Are your womanizing, playboy days officially over now that you're married?"

Dick frowned, sure he was once a womanizer when he was younger but he was married now, he didn't go around flirting and sleeping with other woman. He was married and he was happy, and that was that.

"Yes" he deadpanned, trying not to get pissed with Jennifer "Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

Jennifer nodded, but ignored his question "How is your wife doing?"

"Perfectly fine" Barbara answered, snaking her hand around Dick before he could answer "Thanks for asking"

"Mrs. Grayson" Jennifer's smiled widened at the sight of the Commissioner's daughter "This is great, this really it. I wanted to ask you some questions as well"

Barbara smiled "Well, ask away then"

"How are you doing now? Since getting the use of your legs back" Jennifer question "Any issues? Any PTSD problems?"

Barbara's smile falter slightly, Jennifer didn't notice, but Dick did. Her nails digged deep into Dick's arms, almost to the point where she could have drawn blood, had Dick not been wearing a suit.

Dick knew that she was still affected by it. They all were. She had been shot, in the spine, by the Joker almost five years ago and had been left paralyzed below the waist till last year, when she got special treatment in Africa. Barbara tended to not talk about it, at all, and still had nightmares once in a blue moon.

"Great" she finally got out smiling and let out a small laugh "I forgot how much I missed walking"

Jennifer opened her mouth to say something more but Dick interrupted her by looking towards Bruce and saying "I think Bruce is looking for us" he then glanced over at Jennifer "Have a good evening Miss Lawson. It was nice speaking to you"

And with that, the couple walked off, leaving behind Miss Lawson as they headed as far away as they could from her. Barbara linked arms with him as they walked away, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Fine" Barbara replied back, just as quiet.

"You sure?" Dick asked "Because if you aren't we could-"

"I'm fine Dick" Barbara interrupted, looking over at him.

Dick just kissed her sweetly on the forehead as they got closer to Bruce, not wanting to start an argument with her.

They stayed close to Bruce, hiding themselves from reporters, as they hid behind the large staircase. If any report came by, they all walked by, on there way over to Bruce. Stealth training had come in handy for the two.

The couple stood there, just chatting, as Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara waist and swayed her gently from side to side. The two were happy just being in each other's presence, not caring about a single soul around them, and were almost lost in each other, till a voice disrupted them from above.

"Ugh, couples" the male voice commented.

Dick and Barbara looked up to see Damian Wayne, the son of Bruce and Talia, lend over the banister, staring down at the two. His hair was slicked back, his arms were crossed and the thirteen year old had one of his famous 'looks' as he watched the couple with disgust.

The couple, on the other hand, just smiled up at him.

"What?" Dick joked "Are you jealous that I have a dance partner and Stephanie won't even be in a five foot radius of you?"

Damian glared at his older adoptive brother "_-tt-_ as if I would be seen with Fatgirl. I have more important things to do with my time"

Barbara raised an eyebrow at Damian as Dick just laughed at his little brother. Barbara shook her head as Damian walked down the stairs and vanished into the crowed of guests. Dick and Barbara looked at each other and shrugged, before Dick dragged her out into the dance floor.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Babyshower

**Summary: **The one couple everyone knew would get together is finally together. Follow Dick and Barbara through there life, from being newly weds to having kids.

**Rating:** T, just in case

**Pairing:** Barbara and Dick

**Author's**** Notes**: I decided to a day and dive right into Artemis's baby shower and all that.

* * *

"Sweet heavens Arty, how are you able to carry twins?" Barbara asked the blonde as Artemis sat down next to her on the couch.

Barbara and Dick had arrived earlier then everyone else to help with setting up for the baby shower and since finishing, Dick and Wally were now downstairs in the basement, while the girls waited upstairs for the other guests to arrive.

Artemis let out a small groan as she slowly sat on the couch besides Barbara.

"I don't know" Artemis answered "Seemingly it runs in the family since Iris had twins as well"

Barbara moaned "Don't get me started on those two, I heard one of them got the little Flash gene"

Artemis nodded "Dawn did, good grief that child can move"

Before either one could say another thing, Dick's head suddenly popped out from the basement door. He had on his face a look of worry as he spotted the girls sitting on the couch.

"Artemis where do you keep out medical kit?" he asked the blonde archer.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and Barbara glared her bright blue eyes at her husband as she asked him, in a very serious tone "What did you do?"

"Nothing, just-" Dick was then cut off by a moan at the bottom of the basement and he glance behind him before looking back at the girls "I just flipped Wally onto the pool table"

Artemis's eyes widened and she pointed towards the cabinet above the sink.

"Dick!" Barbara yelled at her husband.

Dick threw his hands up in a surrendering position as he looked at his wife "It was an accident, I swear"

Artemis began to giggled slightly, a snicker that slowly increased to the point of a full blown laughing fit, behind Barbara. Which lead to the other couple staring at her as if she was mentally insane.

Dick looked over his shoulders and yelled down the stairs "Your wife is laughing at your pain"

"It's the hormones" Wally half moaned half yelled back from the basement "She's become more sadist with every passing day"

Dick then rushed over to the cabinet, pulled out the medical kit and rushed over to the freezer to grab an ice pack. He then vanished down the stairs, leaving the two girls, on the couch, staring at the basement door. Barbara then sighed as the door shut and face-palmed, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I am so sorry about that" she apologized to her friend.

Artemis just waved her hand, reassuring her friend "It's fine. Anyway, those two have probably been hurting each other _accidentally_ since before they were on the Team"

Barbara nodded in agreement and grabbed her water off the coffee table as she lend back.

"So what about you and Dick?" Artemis asked "Thinking about having kids"

Barbara, who had been in the middle of drinking her water, spat it out in a wet mist staring at her friend in confusion. After a few seconds she started shaking her head and repeating the word 'No' as she placed the water down and looked at Artemis.

"No, no, no, no we haven't" Barbara looked at her friend "I mean, only a month and a half ago we got married. Isn't it a little early to talk about kids?"

Artemis shrugged "Wally and I were talking about it before we got married"

"I don't know if we can handle kids" Barbara told her "It's not that I don't think Dick or myself could do it, it's just that...well...it's me...and Dick. We got partnered up in Home Ec, to do that whole baby thing, in Junior year. Artemis, we had to start over because Dick dropped it out of the classroom window five minutes after getting it"

Artemis's eyebrows rose.

"By accident" Barbara added.

Artemis patted her friend on the back, comfortingly.

"But enough about that" Barbara lifted up the green gift bag she had for Artemis and handed it to her "Here you go, your gift"

Artemis took the bag and opened it, looking into to see what it was. She squinted her eyes and pulled out two baby bodysuits, both were black with one having the Batgirl symbol on it in yellow and the other with the Nightwing symbol. Artemis knotted her eyebrows together as she smirked at her friend.

"There is more where those come from" Barbara joked.

The doorbell rang, and halted any further conversation till the end of the baby shower as Barbara helped Artemis up.

* * *

"So, you and Oliver are-?" Barbara started.

Once again Dinah Lance, a.k.a Black Canary, had broken up with her long time boyfriend, and ex-husband, Oliver Queen. Barbara had lost count of how many times they broke up after the first year of knowing Dinah. Barbara had also gotten used to it because of her time working with Dinah on the Birds of Prey.

"Over Babs" Dinah finished "Done. Finite. Ceased. I never want to see or talk to him again"

"Yet, that's what you said the last time you two broke up" Barbara told her friend.

Dinah narrowed her blue eyes at the redhead and punched her, softly, in the arm. Barbara cringed, but smirked at her friend as she sipped from her drink.

"As if you can say that _Mrs._ _Grayson_, you and Dick have been on and off just as much as Oliver and I have been married" Dinah teased.

"Well, I haven't been married to the same man almost _eight_ times" Barbara shot back.

The two began a glare off, but it didn't laugh because they suddenly burst out laughed at each others teasing.

Out of all the girls, Barbara had become the closest with Dinah. The two got along with each other more then they did with there own team members. Dinah was like an older sister/mother to Barbara and what with Barbara originally wanting to be mentored by Black Canary, there friendship was much closer then suspected.

"Barbara, can you go check on the boys?" Artemis asked "They are much more quieter then I suspected they would be"

Barbara nodded and stood up, placing her drink on the coffee table as she headed towards the basement door. She opened the door and headed down the stairs, to find Dick, Wally, Conner, Tim and Mal all playing poker around a table. Barbara noticed Wally holding an ice pack to his head as he played the game.

"What in the hell are you all doing?" Barbara asked and the guys who had there back towards her jumped.

Dick, who had a cigar in his mouth, looked up at her and pulled the cigar out.

"It's called poker, Babs" Dick answered blowing out some cigar smoke.

Barbara rolled her eyes "Yes, I know that. Why are you playing it?"

Dick nodded towards Tim"Where teaching him how to play"

All Barbara could take from it is that she now knew had that Tim had worst poker face ever known to man, and probably should never play again in his life time.

"You mean, get him broke?" Barbara raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Barbara, we would never" Wally told her and received another eye roll from her.

Barbara put a hand up to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose "I'm not going to deal with this" she then stared over at her husband "Get that cigar out of your mouth"

"What? Why?" Dick asked.

Dick was then given the _you-know-why-so-don't-argue-with-me_ look from Barbara and shoved the cigar tip into the glass ash tray next to him as he muttered something bad and possibly rude in Romanian. Barbara nodded, turned around and walked back up the stairs and into the baby shower.

"So, what are they doing?" Artemis asked as she sat next to M'gann.

"Poker" Barbara answered bluntly as she headed back to her seat by Dinah.


	4. Origins of Aces

**Summary: **The one couple everyone knew would get together is finally together. Follow Dick and Barbara through there life, from being newly weds to having kids.

**Rating:** T, just in case

**Pairing:** Barbara and Dick

**Author's**** Notes**: nothing much to say. Just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Dick, I want to talk to you about something" Barbara told Dick as she sipped her coffee.

Dick glanced up from his food at his wife and lend back in his chair.

"Yeah? About what?" he asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I wanna have a baby" Barbara told him.

The hot coffee in Dick's mouth was sprayed out in alight brown mist as he quickly swiped away the remaining liquid from his lips with the back of his hand. Barbara's pale blue eyes just widened at him as she watched him choke slightly from the coffee that had gone down his breath pipe.

Dick finally was able to cough out "You want to have a baby?"

Barbara nodded "Yes, I was talking to Artemis at the baby shower and it sort of got me thinking"

"What about junior year Babs?" Dick asked "I dropped a fake baby out a window"

"I know that, I was there" Barbara snapped "But, that was eight years age. We've grown since then, matured, I guess"

Dick's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up as he stared at her. Barbara frowned, lend over the table and punched him in the arm.

"Don't look at me like that" Barbara snapped.

"I'm not" Dick shot back "It's just...are you sure we are ready?"

Barbara frowned "I think that we are..." she stopped and started to think over the question "I...I don't know. I think...maybe we aren't ready" and she took another sip of her coffee as she sighed.

Dick placed his hand on top of hers and smiled up at her.

"Maybe we should take it slow" he told her "How bout...how bout a puppy"

* * *

"I can't believe you persuaded me to do this" Barbara stated as they entered the building.

Dick had been able to coax Barbara to get a dog instead of having a baby and the two were now at a local pet shop in Gotham to try and find a dog. The two headed straight over to the puppy pens and began looking at all the different breeds.

Barbara didn't care for the breed, as long as it was easy to take care of and Dick wanted a good guard dog for when Barbara was all by herself at home. Finding a guard dog didn't seem to be a problem, because Barbara went straight towards the doberman puppies.

"Oh my God" she smiled down at them "Aren't they the cutest things you've ever seen?"

Dick laughed "You're looking at them like they are babies in a hospital nursery"

Barbara glared at him "Well, they are babies"

She glanced back down at the small puppies and picked one, with a baby blue collar on.

"You are so adorable" Barbara told the little puppy before looking towards Dick "God, I love dobermans. Dad used to have me take care of one of the Police dogs, once in a while, when he was out of town. They were so much fun to have in that tiny apartment and since they were trained easier to take care of"

"You wanna get him?" Dick asked.

Barbara nodded.

"They aren't trained, so you and me are going to have to train him" Dick told her.

"I know" Barbara told him.

"No complaining when he destroys something, cause that's what babies do as well and you can't return them" Dick explained.

"We'll just give him one of your old shoes" Barbara replied.

Dick's face fell as he stared at his wife seriously.

"What?" she looked at him and shrugged "It's not like you are going to use them anymore"

Dick rolled his eyes and stepped closer to his wife "Let's go buy this little guy, then if you're ready"

Barbara nodded "Let's do this"

* * *

"What do we call him?" Barbara asked, sitting in a chair, watching the puppy in front of her destroy one of Dick's old shoes.

"How about _shoe_ _destroyer_?" Dick answered, sarcastically as he yelled 'shoe destroyer' at the dog and sat down next to Barbara.

The puppy glanced up at him, confused, and stared at him for a few seconds, before going back to chewing on the shoe between his paws. He growled as he pulled the shoe and shook his head from side to side.

"Shoe Destroyer sounds a little long" Barbara told Dick as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I was joking" Dick kissed her cheek "What about Shoe?"

"No" Barbara deadpanned

"Destroyer?"

"No"

"Joker?"

"That's not even funny"

"Sorry, that was mean. How about Snoop Shoe?

"No"

"Snoopy?"

"Maybe"

"Woodstock?"

"That's not too bad"

"Pineapple?"

Barbara stared at him like he was some schizophrenic mental patient in an asylum as she blinked slightly.

"You are just making up stuff as you go, aren't you?" Barbara asked.

Dick gasped "Barbara Grayson, I. Would. Never"

"What about Aces?" Barbara asked.

Dick thought over the name. It seemed good. It was short, making it easier to call him, and odd, which most dogs had. The puppy even seemed to like the name as his head went up and he stared at the couple.

"Aces seems nice" Dick replied "I like it"

Barbara clasped her hands together "Aces it is. I'm gonna go take a shower"

She then stood up and exited the room. Dick stood up, pet Aces on the head and took the two mugs, which had previously been filled with coffee, back to the kitchen.

* * *

**I finished the next chapter of NEW LIFE, but I am not going to post it till Saturday, so you get this instead.**


	5. Pregnancy Test

**Summary: **The one couple everyone knew would get together is finally together. Follow Dick and Barbara through there life, from being newly weds to having kids.

**Rating:** T, just in case

**Pairing:** Barbara and Dick

**Author's**** Notes**: I couldn't stand waiting to do this, so here.

* * *

"Morning" Barbara said groggily as she walked into the kitchen rubbing her tired eyes.

Dick looked over at her from the stove, where he was cooking bacon, and smile "Morning"

The smell of the bacon suddenly hit Barbara and she covered her mouth, her stomach suddenly flipping inside her. She rushed towards the bathroom as Dick's smile fell from where he stood. He dropped the spatula in his hand and rushed after his wife, while Aces, who was lying on to floor by the couch, rose his head as he watched his owners run out of the room.

Barbara ran into the bathroom and knelt down over the toilet as she began heaving into it suddenly. Dick came in behind her and when he saw her by the toilet, he stood behind her, holding up her hair as she was sick. He gently rubbed her back as he got down on his knees behind you.

"Oh God" Barbara said when she was done emptying her stomach and flushed the toilet "That didn't feel right"

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Barbara answered clutching her stomach slightly.

"Do you think you caught something?" Dick asked.

"I don't know" Barbara answered breathing slowly "Maybe it was last night's Chinese"

Dick laughed slightly "Maybe your pregnant or something"

Barbara looked up at her husband, who slowly began to stopped laughing when he saw the look on her face and widened his eyes at her.

"No, you can't be" Dick stated "We were careful. Remember? You took your pill...right?"

Barbara slowly shook her head "No, I think I ran out"

"God there like tic tacs aren't they?" Dick commented under his breath.

Barbara smacked the back of her hand on her husband's chest "With the way you like to do it, yes"

Dick smirked slightly as his wife narrowed her crystal eyes and glared at him.

"Go get me a test" she ordered.

"Why can't you?" Dick whined.

Barbara pointed a finger to the door and ordered sternly "Go"

"Okay, okay" Dick replied, standing up, with his hands in a surrendering position as he began leaving the bathroom and now the bacon was probably burnt and he was going to have to go buy breakfast as well.

* * *

"Babs, I'm home" Dick called out into the apartment as he arrived back.

He turned from shutting the door to find Dinah and a pregnant Artemis standing behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin as he covered a hand over his heart.

"Jesus Christ" he breathed out "Don't do that"

Dinah simply took the pharmacy bag out of his hand, before he could say anything else, and headed towards the bathroom. She rapped on the door gently and waited.

"Barb?" she said calmly "It's Dinah, your friend. Your prego test is here from your hubby"

The door opened and the redhead appeared, snatched the test from her friend's hand and handed her an empty gallon of orange juice before slamming the door shut in her face.

Dinah turned to the others "Well, since she is already hormonal mess she's probably pregnant"

Artemis sighed began making her back to the couch, where Dick spotted Wally sitting awkwardly with his hand rested on his knees and his back straight. He moved over and helped his wife sit down when she made it to the couch.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Barbara called Wally, who told Artemis, who called me" Dinah answered, lending against the wall.

"Okay" Dick replied slowly as he walked into the apartment "And you came why?"

"Because she is our friend" Dinah replied.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and she has already set up a phone tree" Dick muttered under his breath as he went into the kitchen and put down _more OJ _on the grocery list.

* * *

After minutes of waiting,the bathroom door opened. Dick looked up and saw his wife, she moved her head slightly to motion to him to come in, which he did. Dick stood up and quickly made his way into the bathroom, walking past his wife as he entered.

Barbara shut the door behind her and lend against it, letting out a deep breath.

"So what's the verdict?" Dick asked her, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

Barbara took a step forward, lifted up the pregnancy test from the counter and showed it to him. Dick saw a tiny little pink plus on it and glanced up to his wife.

"Your pregnant?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Barbara nodded, looking away as she placed the test back down "Yep"

A lot of emotions when through Dick as he sat there. Shock. Confusion. Disbelief.

Happiness.

Dick stood up and lifted his wife up in one swift move, clutching her against his body as he snuggled in closer. Barbara yelped and squealed slightly as Dick placed her back on the ground and kissed her passionately.

"Your amazing" he told her when he pulled back.

Barbara laughed and the two kissed again.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom the trio by the couch all looked at each other and smiled when they heard the laughing in the bathroom. Aces looked over to the bathroom but soon put his head back down, not really bothering to care about what was going on around him. Dinah let her head fall back and let out a simple 'Ha' as she smiled.

"I'm gonna be an aunt" she told the other two.

"Well good luck to them" Wally said, before receiving a smack on the arm and a glare from Artemis "What? I'm just saying"

* * *

**Yep, I made Barbara pregnant, cause now I can dive right into everything I wanted to write and I was trying hard to think up ideas for before they get kids. So whatever I guess.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
